What is Love, Anyway?
by Hysterik
Summary: What is love, anyway? Even the greatest of all philosophers can't figure this one out. But nevertheless, one teen and a no-longer-spirit embark on that rocky journey to find out what love is. Yami x Tea [Chapter one is UP]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO... yet... but someday... evil Marik style laughter  
  
**Inwe:** This idea popped into my head after reading the book 'Just Ella' by ... I can't remember her name right now... The main character muses on what love is, so I used the idea from that. OK, so it's YamixTéa (what else?) and Yami and Yugi have separate bodies... yeah... that's it... Enjoy!!  
  
**Prologue**  
  
What is Love anyway? Does anyone really know? What is it about it that makes hearts flutter, cheeks flush red and stomachs twist themselves into knots? How does it make people desire to spend the rest of their lives with that one special person?  
  
What is Love anyway? It's the question that has plagued the human mind for centuries. The question that even the most brilliant of philosophers cannot decipher.  
  
It is a question that almost everyone in the world will ask themselves at some point in their lives. At any given moment, someone will be thinking about love ... or someone they are in love with.  
  
And this moment was no different. A certain 'teenager' was pondering about this very thing. Not for 5,000 years since he had been locked within the chambers within the Millennium Puzzle had he even given a spare moment to this particular subject. A 'teenager' by the name of Yami Mutou.  
  
_How do you know if you're in love?  
  
What if they don't love you back?  
  
How do you tell them if you do?_  
  
He lay on his bed, staring at the chalk white ceiling of his bedroom as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. But he really wasn't looking at it at all.  
  
It was in this moment, the moment our story begins, he swore to himself that he would never fall in love. It was far too complicated, even for the King of Games. And anyway, who could ever love an ancient pharoah from 5,000 years ago? He would leave these matters to his hikari.  
  
But not all things go according to plan...

* * *

**  
Inwe:** Did you people like? That was more of an introduction than anything, so YamixTéa will come later... review!

P.S This chapter was really short, but they will be longer! I promise!


	2. Latin is a Dead Language

**Disclaimer:** Don't own YGO, never have, never will. Oh, and I didn't make up that Latin is a dead language poem. Whoever did was a genius among geniuses.  
  
**Inwe:** Thanks reviewers!! :D I remember who 'Just Ella' is by; Margaret Haddock. This chapter is a lot longer than the prologue! Seven times longer in fact. I would have updated sooner, but I lost the disc where all this was saved and I had to write it again. --"The first version was better... Thanks again reviewers!! Uh... replies to reviews!!  
  
**angels-sing-sorrow:** Glad you think so!   
  
**Luthien-Anwaman:** Lol, it was short wasn't it? And no I don't think I will update SoR. :P Alright, alright I've started the next chapter... HAPPY??  
  
**Jellybob 15:** It _sounds_ like it will be a good story... but will it? Dundunduuun!  
  
**Eternity Princess of Games:** Are you sure you're getting out enough? Meeting new people, developing interests? Lol, I'm just being cruel, thanks for your review!  
  
**Zeo and the Harvest Spies:** A hikari is... well, Yugi is Yami's hikari... I don't know how to explain it... opposite of a yami basically.  
  
**eveeee90:** I updated since you have such wonderful manners! ::grin::  
  
**Tari Orona:** Dear Lainey, liking something I wrote? Wow, it's the end of the world! (dunno if you'll like this one though ::wink::)  
  
On with the chapter!! BTW, this chapter is dedicated to my Latin teacher, Magistra Luna. :P  
  
**Chapter 1: Latin is a Dead Language**  
  
_"Who invented this stupid language, anyway?"_  
  
Téa was sitting in the Latin room, her book open.  
  
_"Latin is a dead language, as dead as dead can be. It killed the Ancient Romans, and now it's killing me!"  
_  
"Question 1; give me one transitive verb and one intransitive verb," Magistra Ager (Miss Field) declared, in her irritating, nasally tone.  
  
_"Transitive, transitive... what does that mean...?"  
_  
Téa tapped the desk in frustration as her mind stumbled over the question. She tucked a strand of chocolate brown hair behind her ear frowning with concentration. She searched the room for some kind of inspiration. As her azure eyes swept the room, she caught sight of a poster that looked suitable:  
  
**Transitive and Intransitive Verbs: A Simple Guide.  
**  
This proceeded with a list of transitive and intransitive verbs. That was the thing about Latin. The walls were covered in helpful posters, and the punishment for copying someone else's work was, "...if you copy work of someone, you are only hurting yourself and your education, no one else's. So be honest."  
  
"Question Two; give me one complement of a linking verb," Magistra continued, sounding like a bored checkout operator at a supermarket.  
  
_"Who cares...? I mean, really... But, exams..."_  
  
Feeling extremely stupid, Téa scribbled down any old verb that she thought looked right. She glanced around the room again, catching the eyes of a couple of teens that were staring hopelessly at their page with pained expressions. Only a few teens actually studied for these weekly tests, and Téa wasn't one of them. She found her eyes wandering in the direction of the person sitting next to her, but before her eyes could reach there, they came to rest on Magistra Ager.  
  
Magistra Ager was relatively short for her age, with watery eyes behind grey glasses. Her hair was cropped short, and grey (no doubt from the stress of teaching way too long) and looked about sixty, but in reality was only about 53. She was known notoriously around the school for her terrible dress sense. Today she sported a hideous floral dress, black tights and brown... sandals?  
  
"Question Three; give me the definition and a derivative of the word abores," Magistra Ager finished, and slammed her yellowing scrap of paper down on the desk.  
  
_"Easy..."  
_  
Téa finished her last question with a flourish. Grinning, she looked back round at her teacher, waiting for, "Pens down everybody." Then she heard a scrap of paper it the desk and she looked down.  
  
**Téa, I don't wish to irritate you, but could you please tell me what a transitive verb is? --Yami**  
  
Glancing sideways, she saw Yami waiting patiently for a reply. She looked back up at Transitive and Intransitive Verbs: A Simple Guide and wrote:  
  
_An intransitive verb is a verb which doesn't take a direct object, a transitive verb does. -- Téa._  
  
Téa passed the note back to Yami, who was of course the person sitting next to her. She had never gotten over her 'crush' or whatever it was on Yami, but spent a lot of time trying to block it out of her mind. She still went pink around him, or if someone mentioned his name, and her stomach still did a back flip at the sight of him. And she couldn't even accidentally touch him without melting into a puddle on the floor.  
  
She put it down to just being stupid, not thinking straight... well anything that seemed probable. And whatever the feeling was, it wasn't at least a stupid childish crush, that's all she knew for sure.  
  
Her gaze lingered on Yami's face for a couple of seconds, taking in the violet eyes, the strange tri-coloured hair, but she didn't dare even glance at his lips, she knew she would make a fool of herself if she did. She tried not to even think about what had happened... last time...  
  
_flashback  
_  
"...and that is why it is important to conserve artifacts such as those found in dig sites in Egypt," Yami finished. **(A/N: Don't ya all just love Egypt?)** A light smattering of polite applause rang throughout the room.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Mutou. Please take your seat," the English teacher said.  
  
Yami took his seat between Yugi and Téa, Téa leaned over to speak to him.  
  
"That was great!" she announced enthusiastically.  
  
"Thanks..." Yami muttered, staring straight ahead.  
  
"I had no idea you felt so strongly about all this archaeology stuff..." Téa continued, trying the think of a worthy compliment to give him.  
  
Yami half scowled and turned around to face her.  
  
"I don't. Yugi does..." his scowl very nearly twisted into a smile at the look on Téa's face, "He says I'm very persuasive and I had to do it for him."  
  
At the word 'persuasive' he made an exaggerated movement with his mouth, which of course made Téa glance down at his mouth. She had never actually, y'know, looked directly at his lips, but now that she did... **(A/N: Oh god... I do NOT want to do this...)**  
  
She could almost imagine the feeling of kissing him and started to imagine just that. She just stared at him blankly and became completely caught up in her day dream.  
  
"Téa?" **(A/N: Heheh... I gave up)**  
  
Realising that she had just tuned out, she looked up, mortified.  
  
_end flashback_  
  
**What is a direct object? I'm afraid I don't know what that is either.**  
  
Smiling slightly at the note, Téa decided she couldn't tell the whole year's work on a tatty scrap of paper. An idea struck her. If she were in a cartoon a light bulb would have appeared above her head. Plucking the last ounce of courage in her body she wrote:  
  
_If you want, I could coach you for a while. Y'know, until you get a bit better at all this Latin. It's not fair that you don't know all this stuff because you didn't even have your own body before.  
_  
**Thanks, Téa   
**  
Taking the note back, Téa let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. She smiled more broadly at the reply. She finished the conversation with her trademark line:  
  
_What are friends for?  
_

* * *

"Hi, Darling, did you have a good day at school?" a brown-haired, slightly plump woman shouted from her place at the stove.  
  
"It was fine, Mum," Téa replied, as the smell of baking muffins wafted over to her. **(A/N: I've always imagined Téa's mum as one of those traditional muffin baking mums... don't ask me why.)  
**  
"That's great, honey..." Mrs. Gardener said distractedly, and turned back to her muffins.  
  
Téa walked up the stairs to her room and dumped her bag onto the ground. Her room was quite large, since she was an only child. It was originally supposed to be a themed room, when she was little she had decided she wanted it to be a princess' room. But now it was a random collection of Téa's belongings, kept surprisingly neat. Sitting at her desk, she took out her math exercise book... and stared blankly into space. Deciding she needed noise to help her concentrate, she turned on the radio. A familiar tune filled the room.  
  
Téa turned back to her book and noticed she had nothing to write with. She opened the cream coloured drawer and grabbed a pencil. She caught a glimpse of something pink and pulled it out.  
  
It was her old diary. Smiling fondly at it, she opened it to the last entry in the notebook.  
  
_Dear Diary,  
  
It's me again. I don't write in here much, but something has happened that I need to record.  
  
I was working at Burger World again and I saw Yugi and Joey. You know them. Well, they saw me there as well and I was scared they were going to dob me in about still being at school.  
  
To cut a long story short, I told them about how I was working so I would have enough money to study ballet and stuff. They were surprisingly nice about it – even Joey – and I left them alone after that.  
  
This isn't the important part. The next day at school I found a note in my locker saying that Yugi had found a good place for me to practice my dancing. Well of course I went. Yugi and Joey had been so nice to me before. But when I got there no one was there. I was kinda freaked out, but I didn't really show it. Then these guys came out and asked me for my money. I ignored everything my mum told me about letting them take your money or whatever. She says it's so they don't hurt you. But I couldn't give them the money, it was all my money I'd saved up for my dancing.  
  
I started fighting with them and then Yugi ran in. He's only a shrimp (no offence, Yugi) so he couldn't really do much. I got knocked against the wall and I think I got knocked out. I have a big bruise on my head anyway. My mum sent me up to bed when she saw it, she thought I might have concussion or something. I'm sixteen for God's sake! I'm off the topic.  
  
I woke as I heard this voice calling my name. It was a lot deeper than Yugi's, I thought that someone else had come in and saved the day. All I got was a fleeting glimpse of the guy's face.  
  
This is the strange part. It was Yugi, except it wasn't. That doesn't make any sense. Let me explain. He looked kinda like Yugi, except his hair was kinda different, his eyes were more... intense I guess and he was... hotter I guess. Well, how am I supposed to describe him? But then it was suddenly Yugi again, and I'm sure I imagined it.  
  
Maybe I just conjured up someone who I'd like or something, I'm not sure. Probably. I've never been kissed diary, NEVER. I find that strange. But I'm saving my first kiss for someone special. I've never FOUND anyone I want to share it with. I've never had a boyfriend or anything like that. I've had crushes of course... who hasn't?  
  
I think I like this guy, even if he is imaginary. But you're not supposed to like someone after one glimpse are you?  
  
Téa xxoo  
_  
Téa almost gasped as she realised that she had just read about her first encounter with Yami. Back then she didn't even know his name, or that Yugi had an alter ego. She might as well follow up on the entry.  
  
_Dear Diary,  
  
I know it's probably hard to believe, but I've still never been kissed..._

__

_

* * *

_

  
**Inwe:** I have the feeling that that chapter went nowhere but here are the things I was trying to work out: 1. Téa's mixed up feelings 2. The Latin coaching so they'll have a place to be alone :P  
  
Yeah... I hope you enjoyed it anyway! It was my longest ever chapter! I would like some feedback because it was really different to anything I've ever written. So, review! 


End file.
